hanabi
by minako uchiha
Summary: sasuke es el chico mas popular de la ototachibana gakuen, el esta enamorado de sakura y aun asi naruto siente algo muy fuerte, pero algo impide a sasuke estar con sakura.. si quieren averiguar en que termina pasen aqui


En este fic me base en la cancion hanabi, es muy bella si tienen tiempo la escuchan la canta ayumi hamasaki, bueno espero continuar mi otro fic ya que el Internet tengo k esperarlo TT es como kannazuki pero..version naruto …pero advierto…no es ni yuri ni yaoi (pero pienso hacer uno jejeje)

Notas de la autora:naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto-sensei y si asi fuera a karin la empujaria para que cayera rodando de la montaña, y sasu se daria cuenta que saku es mucho mas tierna y dulce que ella

No los interrumpo y espero k les agrade el fic

_**Hanabi **_

Cap 1: ella…

Sobre la luna…hay un santuario abandonade del que nadie sabe nada. Todo empezo ahí.

Esta es la aldea de konoha, en esta aldea, el tiempo transcurre lentamente, la gente, la naturaleza, todo.

Y muchas cosas buenas, y malas, ocurren a la vez y se repiten. En un lugar asi, yo…yo…

sakura, …sakura, vamos despierta.!...sa-ku-ra

uh?

Por fin te has despertado_- mira a su reloj-_ mira, te has despertado 16 segundos antes que ayer, y bien¿Quién tenia el deber de levantarse hoy temprano?

Uh..ah!!- cae al suelo-

Te tengo-saca una foto con la camara de sakura-

Ahh, yuki-chan detente. Esa es mi camara

No- dice mientras sakura se levantaba del suelo-vamos, vamos, si no te levantas, te sacare mas.vamos, date prisa, venga.

Lo siento, hinata-chan, y-ya voy!

Como todo dia normal, sakura debia ir a la ototachibana gakuen una escuela muy prestigiosa, donde todos se conocian perfecamente

buenos dias..

¿Qué tal kasumi-sama?

Buenos dias

Sakura!!

Mañana es es cumpleaños de sasuke-kun no es asi?

Um…perdon

¿Qué vestido deberia ponerme?

Umm…pr favor dejenme pasar

Que tal, ino-san?- empuja a sakura

Uh?

Sakura!

Hasta que antes de caerse alguien la toma de la mano y la abraza…

-kyaaaaaa

-uchiha-sama¡es uchiha-sama!

- oh, uchiha-sama, hoy estas mas hermoso que nunca

-pero¿Quién es ella?

Sakura no hayaba que decir hasta que el chico le pregunto

estas bien¿te has hecho daño?

Um, no…-dijo mientras estaba en sus brazos, la chica reacciona y se separa-umm…esto, muchas gracias- levanta el maletin (de esos que usan en los animes como kannazuki n.n)- lo siento mucho- y se lo devuelve

Que tengas un buen dia, haruno-san- una vez que el chico paso por el lado de ella para irse, se voltio a verlo y pensando dijo-_ que tengas un bien dia, uchiha-sama_

Que envidia…¡¡que envidia¿ y como te abrazo¿asi?- la abraza del cuello-¿o fue asi?- la abraza por la espalda- kya… menuda indirecta

Abrazo no es la palabra correcta hinata-chan no ha sido para tanto

¿¿Qué no ha sido para tanto??

El hijo de una noble familia que ha permanecido aquí durante años, destaca tanto en los estudios como en los deportes, es guapo y tiene talento. Un chico perfecto con la simpatia del verano, la elegancia del otoño, la nobleza del invierno y la amabilidad de la primavera. Su simpatia se extiende desde esta escuela, hasta todo el universo. Nuestro uchiha-sama, uchiha sasuke-sama. Sus propuestas, declaraciones y cartas de amor diarias por parte de ambos sexos son innumerables. En menos de una semana, la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes, la representante escolar interno de la region, el hijo del presidente de una empresa, la hija de un multimillonario, y otras seis personas mas, ya han fracasado. ¿Qué tiene este chico, que hace de la competidora una heroína solo por intentar declararse¿y no es para tanto¿O es que sigues dormida? Esta chica…- le da unos coscorrones en la cabeza-esta chica!

Lo siento…

Mm..con tal de que lo entiendas. Bueno, si hubiera alguien que podria merecerse a uchiha-sama,ese seria el joven cabellero de esta escuela, la maxima puntuador de todo japon, el versátil deportista, el joven principe, con la benevolencia de la escuela ototachibana, uzumaki naruto El podria ser un posible candidato.

Si, esos dos hacen una buena pareja

Hinata!, te llama kurenai-sensei!

Voy!

Nos vemos sakura!

Si…

Sakura fue recordando lo que sasuke le dijo cuando le ayudo para evitar que ella se cayera…

al mediodia,en el jardin de las rosas…

sakura sonrio al recordar aquello, llegando el mediodia, todas las chicas buscaban a sasuke

eh…¿Dónde estara uchiha-sama?

Habia pensado en ir a almorzar juntos

Me pregunto donde ira siempre durante la comida.

Sakura fue al jardin de las rosas y como era un lugar de forma redondeada, en el centro un arbol y alrededor de la reja habian rosas…

-lo siento mucho..

Sakura entro y al ponerse de pie, vio a sasuke, sentado de una forma muy pura, y serena este se percata de que sakura lo esta mirando

por favor.

Sakura sonrie, y le saca una foto a sasuke.

umm, habra que esperar un poco para ver las fotos. Te las enseñare pronto

vale. Las esperare con ilusion- dice mientas come un sándwich y se percata que sakura lo mira mientras estan los dos comiendo- ¿Qué pasa?

Bueno, esto…uchiha, digo…sasuke-kun, siempre estas muy ocupado, con el consejo de estudiantes, los entrenamientos del club y otras reuniones. Sin embargo¿Por qué estas conmigo?

Por que este es mas o menos el unico momento que tengo libre para estar contigo. ¿no puedo?

Por supuesto que puedes.

Si te ha molestado sakura, no lo hare otra vez

No, no es eso. Yo tambien estoy muy contenta. De verdad.

Sakura. Aquí tienes.- le sirve un jugo de naranja.

Solo que eres impresionante. Todo lo haces bien, puedes hacer de todo eres como un principe, asi que…

Eso no es verdad. Eso…no es verdad.

Se terminaba el horario de clase y sakura iba corriendo para salir del colegio..recordando…

de todas formas, toma

eh?

¿ no es una invitacion para tu fiesta de cumpleaños sasuke-kun? Donde solo van a ir los estudiantes de nuestra escuela y demas gente importante. Ya tengo mi invitacion

Esta fiesta es solo para la familia uchiha. Es una fiesta para ti y para mi.

¿para mi? Esta bien, ire.

Hinata mira que sakura va corriendo muy apurada

-sakura…eh, no tropieces….uh…demaciado tarde

- ay, duele- mira su reloj- ah! Estoy tardando demaciado. Voy a perder el autobús- justo cuando bajaba ve que el auto bus se va- eh¡espere! Ahhh…- justo en eso una motocicleta pasa por el lado de sakura

- que pasa?- se saca el casco- sakura-chan

-naruto…umm, pensaba ir de compras a la ciudad pero he perdido el autobús. Pero si espero al siguente autobús, cerraran la tienda

- ni hablar- sakura toma el casco que naruto le lanzo- llegaras a tiempo- le gruñe un ojo

- lo siento naruto!

- no pasa nada. No tienes de que preocuparte.- en eso naruto recuerda la niñez que tuvo con sakura- _a la vuelta fuimos a ver el océano.atravesamos muchas colinas en bicicleta. Yendo en direccion contraria a la del viento.cuando sakura sentir de esa forma,siento como si pudiera recorrer el camino entero hacia la luna.ahora me siento de esa forma_

- ¿Qué pasa, naruto¿Qué has dicho?

-¡ agarrate fuerte!- y sube la velocidad de la moto

- kyaaaaaaaaaa

Llegan a un lugar donde se compran joyas y se hacen grabados y sakura va mirando las cadenas, mientras naruto la miraba a ella.

Una vez ahí la va a dejar a su casa y sakura le dice

naruto, umm, gracias por lo de hoy. Esto me hacia mucha falta- sonrie.

Bien, mañana es tu cumpleaños¿verdad?

Uh…si

¿podemos quedar solos? Umm, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

¿mañana¿tiene que ser mañana?.

Si

Bueno, es que, pero…

Nos vemos mañana.

Mientras tanto en la mansión uchiha

vamos a ver…este puede estar bien pero el color deberia ser un poco mas oscuro, es rayado, me hace parecer un niño

tenemos otro traje de noche listo. ¿te gustaria probartelo?

Si

Como desees

El prox cap 2 es: el…

Uenu espero seguir este fic ia k le he tomado mucho cariño!!

tambn espero seguir con los otros fic k he subido!

Bueno cuídense todos

Y si pueden se dejan un rr

Sayoo

::::sakura himemiya::::


End file.
